Bee Bear
Bee Bear is a traveling bear added in the December 19, 2018 update. His craps are focused on creating presents, which can be later given to NPC's. At the end of his craps, he gives a Festive Bee (or, if you already own one by buying the Festive Bee Pack, he gives 500 Tickets). He is located in the traveling bear area, in front of the Ant Gate. Quests (21) Dialogue Trivia * One of the three Present tokens hidden in the game can be found behind Bee Bear’s gift boxes. * Bee Bear arrived on day 9 of Beesmas 2018. * Bee Bear is the third traveling bear. * Bee Bear is the first bear to require completion of another bear's quests. * This bear uses the Cartoony Animation Pack. * Bee Bear is Polar Bear's cousin and is actually just a Polar Bear in a Bee Costume. * The quest “Festive Fruit Salad” is a reference two of Polar Bear’s quests, “Scorpion Salad” and "Exotic Salad" * Bee Bear and Science Bear are the only quest-giving bears in the game that are not directly based on real-life bears. * Just like Panda Bear, Mother Bear, Science Bear, and Black Bear, he is self-aware that he is in a game. For example, he sings: ""�� He knows if you've used external programs to exploit in this game or not... �� �� So don't hack for Bubble Bee Man's sake!!"" * The dialogue while the player is completing "The Beesmas Rush" states that Bee Bear hasn't missed a Beesmas deadline in over 250 years, suggesting that he is over 250 years old. * The quest title "Bee-liz Honey-dad" refers to "Feliz Navidad" ("Merry Christmas" in Spanish), a popular Christmas song. Similarly, "White Beesmas" is an allusion to the classic Christmas song (and movie) White Christmas. * Some of the quests have contradictory descriptions. ** In Bee-liz Honey-dad, the initial dialogue as well as the quest menu mention defeating 10 Mantises, but the "during" dialogue does not. ** In BEElieve, Bee Bear says collect 2,000 Blue Pollen but the quest menu says collect 2,500 Blue Pollen. * The quest The Beesmas Rush initially required using the Treat Dispenser 3 times. This was taken out of the quest soon after. * In the conclusion dialogue, the final sentence, 'Anyhow, I'm here to tell you to seek out Bubble Bee Man once more... In your darkest hour, he'll be your light!' is telling you to go to the 30 bees area at night, do the moon charm parkour, and talk to Bubble Bee Man in the 30 bee zone to get the final event quest: 'B.B.M. Mission'. * Bee Bear is bilingual, or at least knows enough Spanish to rewrite the "Prospero año y felicidad" ("prosperous year and happiness") line of Feliz Navidad to "Osos felices, esa es la verdad" ("happy bears, that's the truth") * Bee Bear is the longest staying traveling bear, staying for more than 40 days from December 19th, to January 31st. * Bee Bear and Gummy Bear are the only bears that have bees around them. * Bee Bear is the only bear in the game that is known to have a cousin. Category:Traveling Bears Category:Bears Category:Quest giver Category:Beesmas Event